La Traicion
by XxkimimaroxX
Summary: En esta historia se muestra todo de como ocurrio la maldita traicion de Peteresa rata imunda bueno que esperna leanlo!


**La Traición**

**Capìtulo 1: La salida de Hogwarts.**

**Un día 20 de Julio, los alumnos del séptimo grado del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería se graduaban de magos. Los más felizes en todo este asúnto eran los muy conocidos "Merodeadores", se caracterizaban por cometer travesuras, bromas y algunos estudiosos.**

-¡Por fin nos liberamos de ésto, James!-Dijo Sirius, uno de los merodeadores mas travieso y mujeriego.

-Tienes razón, nunca más la palabra Hogwarts-Dijo James Potter, uno de los mejores del grupo.

-¿y cuando nos vamos a volver a ver?-Preguntó Lupin, el más responsable entre los merodeadores.

-Pues supongo que no nos volveremos a ver...-dijo Peter, el más fracasado del grupo.

-¡Cállate Peter, es obvio que nos tenemos que juntar con frecuensia!-Dijo Sirius.

-Esque no se si nos PODAMOS volver a ver...-dijo Peter.

-Aqui esta pasando algo raro¿a que te refieres con eso?-dijo James.

- No nada, no me hagan caso - dijo algo nervioso Peter.

- Ya, olvidemonos de todo y vamos a bailar - todos estuvieron de acuerdo, exepto Peter, que dijo que estaba algo cansado (cansado! pero si apenas a caminado! mentiroso!) y se fue al "baño", según él.

**Empezaron a bailar cada uno con sus parejas, James Potter con Lily Evans, Sirius Black con Iowen Affleck (una que llegó a mitad del quito año, amiga de Lily Evans y Helen Tylor) y Remus Lupin con Helen Taylor (una mujer de su misma edad muy madura que la viene conociendo de mucho) y fracasadamente Peter no se veia en la fiesta (seguramente porque no habia nadie quen lo acompañara "fracasado")**

**Cuando se termino la seremonia(donde pasaron muchas cosas), los 4 Morodeadores se fueron a las habitaciones de chicos a equipar(para ellos el mejor momento del día), hablando de como lo habian pasado James pregunto:**

-¿y Peter estuvo todo la fiesta en el baño? porque yo no lo vi...

-Tienes razon, incluso haora que ya termino no lo he visto-Dijo Sirius

-Creo que sera mejor que vallamos a ver-Dijo Lupin.

**Cuando llegaron al baño, se encontraron con que Peter se encontraba con otra persona muy rara que tenia la cara oulta por un manto muy largo, a James le dio un escalofrio, no sabia que hacer, hasta que Sirius dijo:**

-¿quen es este hombre Peter?

-Nadie que te interesa Black, aparte ¿acaso haora ya no me puedo juntar con otras personas que no sean los Merodeadores?-Dijo Peter.

-¿que estas insinuando con esto Peter?-dijo James.

-Insinuo que ustedes me tratan como un perro en el grupo "Peter traeme esto, Peter dame esto, Peter hasme esta tarea, Peter ¿me enseñas este hechizo?" ya estoy cansado de escuchar todo esto, acaso tu Sirius¿alguna ves le pediste algo a James?-dijo Peter muy enojado- ¡no, claro que no! si ni siquiera tienes que pensarlo "Canuto".

-Ya callate Colagusano, tu saves muy bien que aqui entre todos nos tratamos igual- dijo James.

-¿y tu Lupin el pues el mas estudioso, porque tu nunca le isiste las tareas a James y a Sirius o les enseñaste algun hechizo, sierto-Dijo Peter.

-Tu saves porque no puedo Peter-Dijo Lupin algo preocupado.

-Si ovio que si se HOIMBRE LOBO-dijo Peter.

-Callate Peter, tu saves muy bien como Morodeador que no podias decir eso.-dijo James.

**El hombre que estava junto a Peter cuando llegaron al baño, se impreciono mucho (nadie savia acerca de esto).**

**Peter al terminar lo que dijo James, salio corriendo hacia el gran comedor, todos lo salieron persiguiendo "Peter vuelve aca" escuchaban los alumnos de Hogwarts, lo bucaron en muchas parte, incluso se podria decir que por todas, solo les faltava un lugar: La habitacion de las chicas. Cuando se acrodaron de esto todos miraron a Sirius.**

-¡Ho no! yo no lo hare-dijo Sirius.

-Tienes que hacerlo o acaso quieres que le pase algo a Iowen.-dijo James.

-Vamos Sirius¿y como lo has echo para hacle bromas a las chicas?-Dijo Lupin.

-Creo que lo tendre que hacer , pero, solo por Iowen-dijo Sirius.

**Muy vergonsosamente Sirius se tuvo que vestir de una mujer, por lo que se veia era una mujer muy cuica y "pituca".**

-Que verguensa ¡No puedo hacer esto, aparte estara Iowen hay adentro!-dijo Sirius.

-Vamos Sirius tu puedes, has echo cosas peores-dijo Lupin.

-Si, si ya voy!.-dijo Sirius.

**Cuando Sirius entro a la habitacion de las chicas se encontro con Iowen, Lily y con Helen estaban amarradas con una cuerda¡Rompius, dijo Sirius, en ese momento se cordaron las cuerdas:**

-Muchas grasias amor-dijo Iowen.

-¿Fue Peter sierto?-pregunto Sirius.

-Si Sirius-dijo Lily.

-Maldito, no se que le paso-dijo Sirius pensativamente.

-¿pero porque esta asi?-Pregunto Helen.

-No sabemos, no estuvo en ningun momento en la fiesta y antes nos habia dicho que iva al Baño, pero resulta que paso toda la seremioa en el baño junto a un hombre muy extraño-djo Sirius.

-¿como era?-pregunto Lily.

-Era alto y tenia la cara tapada con un manto muy largo verde.

-¡Era un Mortifago!-dijo Lily.

-¿Quienes son esos?-pregunto Helen.

-Son nuevos, se dice que son las personas seguidoras a quien ustedes saben-dijo Lily.

-Menos mal que tenemos una persona aqui que se inscribio en el "Profeta"-dijo James,que venia entrando a la habitación de las chicas.

-Tendremos que hacer algo, porque eso significa que...que...Peter es un seguidor de Voldemort-dijo Sirius.

-¡No digas ese nombre!-dijo Lily-y tienes razon, tenemos que hacer algo porque o tambien creo que Peter se esta tranformando en un Mortifago.

-Nunca pense que uno de "nosotros" iva a poder formar parte de ese estupido que se hace llamar Lord Voldemort.-Dijo Sirius algo apenado.

-Vamos Sirius...no te desamines...todo va a salir mas bien de lo que tu esperabas-Decia Iowen mientras miraba a los demas-y aparte es mi idea o ¿ustedes nunca quisieron a Peter?

-Como que no lo vamos a querer...no estaría en el grupo ¿o no?-Dijo James.

-Bueno, creo que James tiene razon-dijo Lily-pero ahora le tenemos que informar al profesor Dumbledore de todo lo que ha pasado.

-Si, creo que como siempre, Lily tiene razon-dijo Lupin.

**Se fueron rápidamente a la oficina de Dumbledore para contarle todo lo que había pasado:**

-¡Profesor Dumbledore!-Dijo Sirius-¡Ha ocurrido algo muy malo!

-¿no me digan que es una de esas travesuras que hacen ustedes?-Pregunto Dumbledore siempre con su voz muy seria-Pero no creo que las señoritas Evans, Affleck y Tylor también esten involucradas es esto así que, ¿Qué paso?

-¿has escuchado hablar de lor Mortifagos profesor?-Le pregunto Lily.

-Claro, algo me han contado-Dijo Dumbledore.

-Bueno esque...esque...Peter es uno de ellos-Dijo Lupin con la voz apunto de llorar(era como el mas serio y aparte era el que mas quería a Peter.

-¿Cómo, no podemos permitir que esto siga ocurriendo con los alumnos de Hogwarts-Dijo Dumbledore preocupado.

-¡Pero profesor, ¿Qué podemos hacer con Peter?-Le pregunto James.

-Bueno...tendrán que esperar que el se de cuenta de lo que esta haciendo-Dijo Dumbledore.

-Esta bien...y adiós profesor-dijo Iowen.


End file.
